


four(ty)

by notpossebon



Category: poems - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notpossebon/pseuds/notpossebon
Summary: just,, something i wrote





	four(ty)

1\. she looks like the sun  
am i.. feeling?  
i’ve been in pain before.  
would i risk it again?  
she shines.  
why am i like this?  
i can’t continue.  
i should not feel.  
i’m gonna say it.  
...i’m her sun.

2.feeling again...  
it feels great.  
when we look at each other…  
nothing really matters.  
i am afraid  
what if i feel pain again?  
am i really… enough?  
why is she distant.  
i’m in pain.  
i’m not her sun.

3.pain.  
i always knew.  
why did i try.  
did i…  
deserve it?  
i’m hurting myself  
they told me to stop.  
i won’t.  
i will.  
i’m gonna be my sun.

4.healing.  
it is hard.  
time helps.  
saw her today.  
i’m... not in pain.  
starting to get better.  
i’m feeling… free.  
i’ve improved.  
i’ve healed.  
i’m my own sun.

**Author's Note:**

> just putting it here lol


End file.
